This invention relates generally to protective devices and, more particularly, relates to an apparatus for protecting care providers from baby urination accidents.
As those who have cared for babies will appreciate, during times when the genitalia is exposed, such as during diaper changes, medical examinations, etc., there exists the risk that urination accidents will occur. These urination accidents, while being generally unpleasant to experience, also have the undesirable tendency to result in the soilage of the clothes of the care provider. Accordingly, care providers typically desire to limit the time the genitalia are exposed for purposes of minimizing the risk of such accidents. While minimizing the time of exposure of the genitalia may work in some instances in reducing the noted risks, there does exist instances when the baby is required to be undressed for a lengthy period of time, such as during medical examinations, treatment, weighing, etc. Accordingly, other forms for minimizing the risk of such urination accidents have developed.
For example, care providers often attempts to cover the genitalia with a spare diaper or cloth during the diaper changing and cleaning process. However, covering the genitalia with a spare diaper or cloth is seen to be less than effective as leg movements of a baby often results in the covering being kicked off. Furthermore, attempts by the care provider to hold the covering in place is seen to limit the ability of the care provider to effectuate the desired operation as one hand is necessarily dedicated to maintaining the covering in the desired location. Accordingly, it is seen that a need exists for an improved means for protecting care providers from baby urination accidents.
As a result of this existing need, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for use in protecting care providers from baby urination accidents.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a protective device capable of maintaining its desired positioning on a baby without requiring further intervention on the part of the care provider.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a protective device which may be easily manufactured either as a disposable product or a reusable product.